


Hey man you're sexy

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Hippies, M/M, Male Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude keeps hitting on Berger making him super uncomfortable. The tribe totally ships them. One shot. Movie verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey man you're sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Pay me no mind.

They were at a music festival. Claude blinked his eyes very slowly. Everything looked blurry but one thing he knew, Berger looked amazing. Berger was busy dancing and singing beside him with Jeannie. He didn't notice Claude staring.

Berger then looked over,"What's up with you man?" He waved his hand in front of Claude's face,"Hey man? You there?"

Claude shook his head and blinked,"Wha?"

Woof and Berger laughed,"He's no longer with us man." Woof chuckled.

Claude blurted to Berger, "you're beautiful."

Berger quirked a brow,"Ummm. That's enough hash for you..."

Hud fell over laughing,"All we need is a few pink bows and you'd be fabulous." Jeannie covered her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

" .ha." Berger grunted,"C'mon Claude man let me take you to a more quiet place man."

"Oooh..." Woof teased wagging his eyebrows.

"No. Just leave me." Claude grunted turning over again. Berger let out a sigh and picked Claude up and straightened him out so he could walk on hisn own," C'mon let's sober up."

Woof teased,"I wonder why~" Jeannie laughed out loud and laid across Woof's legs.

Berger rolled his eyes and walked away with Claude. The went to sit by a tree. Claude laid up against the tree and picked at the grass. "You okay man?"

Claude nodded and shrugged,"Just feeling weird." He then stared at Berger again and gave him a lopsided grin,"you're sexy."

"C'mon! Not this again!" Berger said trying to hide the faint blush on his face.

"You are." Claude says winking.

Berger cleared his throat, "If you were sober I'd kiss you..." He laughed nervously looking away.

Claude then pounces on him and gives him a firm kiss on the lips. Berger all but screamed and he scrambled away. "You taste delicious." Claude moans crawling up to him.

Berger jumps up,"Woof! It's your turn to babysit."

Woof stands up as Berger rushes over,"Let me guess. He turned you on and you don't want to do something you'd regret?"

"Shut up and go." Berger says walking away. Jeannie giggled,"They're so cute together!"

Woof nodded in agreement, "Maybe someday they'll learn how to be together."

Jeannie shrugged, "Maybe when they learn how to be sober."

Both looked at eachother and laughed loudly not seeing that happening any time soon.


End file.
